Belonging
by SylverAngel
Summary: He could feel it. Every time she left, and every time she returned. Her presence soothed his nerves, calmed his mind, warmed his heart.'


Sorry you guys waiting for chapter 24 of Sight Unseen... This just had to be written :) It's in the same universe, if you can call it that, as "Baby Love" and "May the Circle Remain Unbroken." This time, I used a different point of view, though. Enjoy!  
  
Inspired by "Wash" by Lifehouse  
  
  
Belonging  
  
  
He could feel it. Every time she left, and every time she returned. Her presence soothed his nerves, calmed his mind, warmed his heart.  
  
He could feel it, drifting over him like a summer breeze, as she drew closer. His eyes slitted open as he rolled his head to the side, watching for her.  
  
She wasn't close enough for him to see yet, but he could smell her now.  
  
He absently stroked the small back of his son where the young boy lay sprawled on his chest. Tiny puffs of breath warmed his skin through the shirt that covered it, their rhythm slow.   
  
They'd taken a walk while she was busy in the village, the bright, warm day inviting them outside. The small meadow they stopped in was perfect for lazing about after they spent some time chasing squirrels around the trees. He smiled at the thought of his son trying unsuccessfully to catch one by the tail.  
  
One day the boy would manage it, and then he'd have to find something bigger to chase. He'd make a fine hunter when the time came.  
  
Still smiling, he closed his eyes once more, reveling in the sensation of her presence washing over him like warmth and light from the sun high overhead.  
  
It started the day she released him from the spell that held him imprisoned against a tree. He hadn't realized it then, but he'd noted the sense of loss when she went back home the first time. He managed to ignore it for awhile, but as he spent more time with her, the feeling grew.  
  
He denied that he needed her around, telling himself he wasn't able to fight like he used to, that she was a distraction and was unable to keep herself safe.  
  
In reality, things were just the opposite.  
  
He fought better when she was around. Everyone else had noticed, but he'd refused to believe it. His head was clearer, more energy coursed through him. He had more to fight for than gaining another shard, or even just to keep his own life-- he had to protect her.  
  
He could feel her the most with some kind of physical contact. It hadn't been as strong all the times he carried her on his back, but the first time he'd hugged her, he'd been quite surprised.   
  
He'd pulled her close to assure himself she was all right, even though he was the one with a rather large hole in his stomach. All he could do was clutch her to him even tighter, wanting to infuse his blood with the sensations running through him, so he'd never have to let them go like he had to do with her. He'd almost forgotten his other reason for holding her, and had to wait a moment to recollect his thoughts before he spoke and took the jewel from her. He'd pushed her away to keep her safe.  
  
When she returned to him, though he thought he'd prevented it, he felt it like the warmth of a campfire flooding over him.  
  
He continued to try and keep his distance, secretly enjoying the feeling of having her near and wishing it would never cease.  
  
Their first kiss ended all his efforts.   
  
Their small band of travelers had been hiking all morning, as they usually did in their search for jewel shards. The path led them along the side of some steep hills in the forest, slowing their pace as they carefully made their way.  
  
She was walking along behind him, watching the ground for twigs and rocks that could trip her and cause her to tumble down the steep slope to their left. She had taken one chance to look behind her at the others, the toe of her shoe catching on a tree root. Unfortunately for them both, the path curved slightly at that point. She pitched forward, knocking into him, and sending them both tumbling headfirst down the hill.   
  
They rolled through the leaves and sparse underbrush, narrowly missing most of the trees. He painfully came to a stop with his back against a rather large trunk, the breath knocked out of him by the impact and by her slamming into his chest milliseconds later.  
  
"I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" she asked, pushing herself up to lean over him with one hand on the ground, and the other against his chest.  
  
He winced and reached for the hand pressing on his ribs, trying to draw air into his lungs. He stopped there, however, as he looked up at her.  
  
Her hair was tangled, a few leaves and small twigs adding to the wild look. Wordlessly, he brought the other hand up to remove the closest leaf. As he tossed it aside, his eyes were drawn to her face. A worried frown creasing her brow and drawing the corners of her lips downward.   
  
His fingers were deterred from their way towards a twig, smoothing over the lines on her forehead.   
  
"Did you hit your head?" she asked, trying to pull his hand away.  
  
He lightly shook off her hand, drawing his touch down and across her cheek. He'd been fighting the sensations of having her close for so long, his brain was refusing to cooperate in deceiving himself. All he could do was give in.   
  
One small question began to pester him. If holding her to him felt this good, what would other things feel like? He didn't have much experience to base things on, but his instincts were telling him to try.  
  
She leaned down a little closer, reaching her hand behind his head to feel for any bumps when he failed to answer her question.   
  
He took advantage of the position, leaning up and satisfying his curiosity. He hesitantly pressed his lips to hers.   
  
She pulled back quickly, eyes wide and unblinking.  
  
His head fell back to the ground with a small thump.   
  
He had felt the familiar warmth beginning to grow stronger with the slight contact.  
  
He wanted to feel it again.  
  
"What are--"  
  
He cut her off quickly, pressing his hand to the back of her head to keep her still.  
  
He felt her relax the tiniest bit. With the ease of tension, he felt another wave of sensation wash over him, as if she was releasing it to him.  
  
He resisted the urge to grin, instead choosing to drag the kiss on longer.  
  
A minute later, it was as if a dam broke, releasing floodwaters across dry land. She melted into him, sending warmth rushing through him. He felt stronger, more powerful, more than he had in most of his battles with youkai. Like he could do anything.  
  
All he wanted was more.  
  
"Can't you guys do that later? I thought we were supposed to be looking for shards!"  
  
He roughly pushed her away, eyes nervously darting until he located the source of the interruption.  
  
His gaze narrowed, a growl rising in his throat when he caught sight of the fox child.  
  
The young demon yipped and ran, hoping to avoid a chase and what threatened to be some harsh punishment.  
  
The noise alerted the other two humans, who were slower in making their way down the steep slope.  
  
They found her a minute later, still resting on the ground where he'd left her, one hand pressed over her lips as she blinked at the canopy of leaves above.  
  
  
  
He hadn't bothered to hide his need for her presence as much after that day, though he was never really vocal or demonstrative. She hadn't seemed to mind-- both were a bit hesitant to acknowledge the change, and she was still questioning where his heart lay.  
  
They'd gradually grown closer, leading up to where they were now.  
  
For the first time that he could remember, he felt like he truly belonged. It snuck up on him, the feeling of being truly accepted by his friends, both human and youkai, by others they met on their journeys, by the woman he loved. None of the others mattered, though, as long as she believed in him and loved him for who, and what, he was.  
  
He had a family of his own now, no longer just the shadow of a mother who cried for his sake and was taken away long before he was grown. He had his mate, and together they had the precious child that had claimed a part of his heart the minute he'd looked into eyes the same color as his own.  
  
He had more to live for than ever before.   
  
And he was enjoying every minute of it, he thought with a smile.  
  
He could tell she was nearly to his side. He could hear her soft steps, her scent much stronger.  
  
He stroked his son's back once more, the boy's weight shifting slightly in his sleep.  
  
The grass crackled beside his head, the footsteps coming to a stop.  
  
He opened his eyes and smiled softly up at her, his eyes lighting with the sunshine washing over him. 


End file.
